Eminem/The Monster
Rihanna: I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed Get along with the voices inside of my head You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy Eminem: I wanted the fame, but not the cover of newsweek Oh well, guess beggars can't be choosey Wanted to receive attention for my music Wanted to be left alone in public, excuse me Been wanting my cake, and eat it too, and wanting it both ways Fame made me a balloon cause my ego inflated When I blew; see, it was confusing Cause all I wanted to do is be the bruce lee of loose leaf Abused ink, used it as a tool when I blew steam (wooh!) Hit the lottery, oh wee With what I gave up to get was bittersweet With this like winning a huge meet Ironic cause I think I'm getting so huge I need a shrink I'm beginning to lose sleep: One sheep, two sheep Going cuckoo and cooky as kool keith But I'm actually weirder than you think Cause I'm Rihanna: I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed Get along with the voices inside of my head You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy Well, that's nothing Well, that's nothing Eminem: No, I ain't much of a poet but I know somebody once told me To seize the moment and don't squander it Cause you never know when it all could be over tomorrow So I keep conjuring, sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from (Yeah, ponder it, do you want this? No wonder you losing your mind, the way it wanders) Yo-lo-lo-lo-yee-whoo I think you've been wandering off down yonder And stumbled onto jeff vanvonderen Cause I need an interventionist To intervene between me and this monster And save me from myself and all this conflict Cause the very thing that I love is killing me and I can't conquer it My ocd is conking me in the head Keep knocking, nobody's home, I'm sleepwalking I'm just relaying what the voice in my head's saying Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just friends with the Rihanna: I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed Get along with the voices inside of my head You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy Well, that's nothing Well, that's nothing Eminem: Call me crazy, but I have this vision One day that I walk amongst you a regular civilian But until then drums get killed and I'm coming straight at Emcees, blood get spilled and I Take it back to the days that I get on a dre track Give every kid who got played at Pumped up feeling and shit to say back To the kids who played 'em I ain't here to save the fucking children But if one kid out of a hundred million Who are going through a struggle feels and then relates that's great It's payback, russell wilson falling way back In the draft, turn nothing into something, still can make that Straw into gold chump, I will spin rumpelstiltskin in a haystack Maybe I need a straight jacket, face facts I am nuts for real, but I'm okay with that It's nothing, I'm still friends with the Rihanna: I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed Get along with the voices inside of my head You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed Get along with the voices inside of my head You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy Well, that's nothing Well, that's nothing Categoria:Hip Hop Categoria:Rap Categoria:Eminem Categoria:Singles